


Fight Club 2: The Romantic Sequel

by Bob79519



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/pseuds/Bob79519
Summary: This is what I think happened after the film ended (ignores the graphic novel sequel by the way). This is a Jack/Marla fic. rated Mature for later chapters!





	1. Recap

This is the story of how I began a new life after Fight Club. Let's start with a short recap of what happened at the end of last time I told this story.

\---

I wake up with a start, after being knocked out by Tyler rolling down the stairs. My head jerks up and I see Tyler's hand holds a handgun with barrel lodged in my mouth. I am sitting on a chair and we are both sweating and disheveled.

"Three minutes, this is it, the beginning, Ground zero!" Tyler says. "Would you like to say a few words to mark the occasion?".

"i...ann...iinn...ff...nnyin..." I sputter out. With a gun barrel between your teeth, you speak only in vowels.

Tyler removed the gun from my mouth.

"I'm sorry?" asked Tyler, interested in what I had to say.

"I still can't think of anything." I say, words unable to comprehend what I am feeling right now.

"Ah, flashback humour." Tyler says while chuckling before walking over to the window and looking out of it.

"It's getting exciting now." Tyler said while checking his watch. "Two and a half minutes left. Think of everything we've accomplished, man!"

Tyler than walks over to me. I feel too weak and tried to resist as he pushes the wheelie chair I am sat on and it slammed into the window! I look down and see Marla being dragged out of a bus while struggling and screaming because six space monkeys are dragging her into the building me and Tyler are in.

I turn to Tyler; angrier than ever because he has kidnapped the woman I love. I was too afraid to tell Marla that the last time I saw her because I had commitment phobia at the time. But now, I am not afraid anymore and I vowed to myself that I would tell her that I loved her the next time I saw her and try to salvage our relationship after I acted like such an asshole.

But what is she doing here? Last time I saw her she got on a bus and left the city, so what is she doing here? I have to find out but first, I have to get rid of Tyler forever!

"Why is she here?" I ask my voice as full of panic as possible.

"Timing lose ends." Tyler says in the calmest voice possible. I wonder what he means before realising the horrifying truth, he wants to kill Marla!

I look out the window and see the space monkeys drag Marla into the building entrance.

I look back at Tyler. "I'm begging you, don't do this." I say, doing as much as I could to save Marla. It was too late to prevent the buildings from blowing up.

"I'm not doing this. We are doing this. This is what we won't." Tyler says, reminding me that is just a hallucination I created after Marla pointed out I was living a lie. I silently curse myself for ever creating Tyler.

"No, I don't want this." I say, hoping it would make Tyler disappear.

"Right, except "you", is meaningless now. We have to forget about you." Tyler quickly responds, I realise that he is determined to take over my body and become the only personality!

"You're a voice in my head."

"You're a voice in mine!"

"You're a fucking hallucination, why I can't get rid of you!?" I say, more desperate than ever to get rid of Tyler.

"You need me." Tyler says, confident he will win.

"No, I don't. I really don't anymore—"I start to say before Tyler cuts me off.

"Hey, you created me. I didn't create some loser alter-ego to make myself feel better. Take some responsibility!" Tyler shouted at me!

I sighed. I realized Tyler was right. "I do. I am responsible for all of it and I accept that. So, please, I'm begging you, please call this off." I say, hoping to convince Tyler to do so.

"Have I ever let us down? How far you come because of me? I will bring us through this. As always, I will carry you kicking and screaming and in the end, you'll thank me." Tyler responds.

I just decided to be honest. "Tyler, I'm grateful to you, for everything you've done for me. But this is too much. I don't want this."

"What do you want?! Want to go back to the shit job, fucking condo world? Watching horrible sitcoms like Friends? Fuck you! I don't do it." Tyler shouts back, stubborn as ever.

"This can't be happening." I accidentally say out loud. I decide not to tell Tyler about my love for Marla because if Tyler won, he would kill Marla!

"It's already done, so shut up. Sixty seconds, can you see alright?" Tyler asks be while smoking a cigarette.

I decide I have had enough of this! "I can figure this out. I can figure this out. This is not for real. The gun is not in your hand. The gun is in my hand!" I burst out, wanting it to become a reality.

The gun then disappears from Tyler's hands before reappearing in mine.

Tyler doesn't seem phased by this though. "Hey, good for you, it doesn't change a thing." He says, confidence filling his voice.

I stare at the gun before remembering something I read on the internet before aiming the gun at my lower jaw.

"Why do you want to put a gun in your head?" asks Tyler, forgetting we were the same person.

"Not my head, Tyler. Our head." I reply, reminding him.

"Interesting" a forgetful Tyler said.

I stand up. "Tyler, I want you to really listen to me." I say quietly.

"Okay" a nervous Tyler said.

"My eyes are open.

Before Tyler can respond, I put the gun in my mouth and fire! My check inflates with gas, my eyes bulge, blood pours down my neck and smoke pours out of my head! The resultant force causes me to fall down and back onto the chair.

I see Tyler drift from side to side before falling down flat on his face, with a large bullet wound on the back of his head. I realize that I won and I would never have to see Tyler again! I watched in happiness as Tyler's body slowly disintegrates into nothing!

But I can't relax yet because I hear the elevator doors open and the six space monkeys step out, while dragging Marla along. I stand up to talk to them as they share confused and concerned faces with each other.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked the short space monkey, dropping the beer bottles on the floor. I remember that just because I got rid of Tyler, doesn't mean that I won't have to mention his again. I would have to mention him a lot, especially if I was going to salvage my relationship with Marla.

"Oh, yeah, I'm OK." I say in the most convincing voice possible, which isn't easy when a bullet has just traveled through your throat which is now pouring with blood! I look around the room and see the two space monkeys that restrain Marla.

"Let her go" I commanded and the space monkeys let go of Marla. As Marla walks towards me, I give another command to the space monkeys. "Leave her with me, get your stuff, I'll meet you downstairs." They obey without question.

I turn to Marla, "Hi Marla" I say, happy now that she's back.

Marla on the other hand was very, very angry "You fucker! What kind of sick fucking game are you playing at n—"She stops when she sees the condition of my face! "Oh, my God! You're face!" she says in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I know." I reply, solemnly.

"What happened?"

"Don't ask."

"You're shot!

"Yes, I know I'm shot!" I say as loud as possible as the elevator with the space monkeys goes downstairs.

"Who did this?" Marla asked while she was putting tissues to my cheek and stopped the bleeding for the time being.

Before I could answer, the buildings which were rigged to blow up started to explode! I and Marla could only watch in awe as the buildings blew up within seconds of each other! Very slowly, I took Marla's hand and held it with mine. She looked at me with a confused look.

"You met me at a very strange time in my life." I say as we turn our heads back towards the buildings as they continued to explode!


	2. Love confessions

Well, now with that out of the way, let's get on to the proper story now, shall we?

\---

As the explosions died down, I turned my head (which was quite painful because of the neck wound) and looked at Marla in disbelief. "She's back I thought, she's really back!" The tissue fell out of my neck, causing warm blood to slowly flow down my neck. Marla turned her head towards mine and her eyes soon filled with tears.

"What happened to you?" She asked, visibly upset.

"Well I shot myself" I said too quickly. I realized that it made me sound like I attempted suicide, but I couldn't risk going into all the details in case something bad happened. I swore to myself I would tell her everything when we got back to Paper Street's Atomic Shithole, the place I currently lived in. At least there it was safe.

Marla quickly sidestepped towards me and turned at the same time, wrapping her arms around me and I quickly threw the gun to one side. I could feel Marla's warm tears because her face buried into my chest, causing her tears to flow into my underwear. It looked like I had wet myself, but I didn't care, all I cared about was that Marla was with me now and she was all I cared about for the time being.

"Why...how did... are you okay?" Words seemed hard for her to find. But were they all that necessary? She was with me now. The same man who screwed her and screwed her over. The same man who kicked her out of his house. The same man who made her leave the city. The same man who saved her, protected her and loved her. I felt awful about those things and I regretted them deeply.

"You're back" I croaked, I attempted to apologize and make it sound as convincing as possible, something not easy with blood pouring out of your throat. "I'm sorry for everything Marla, I am so sorry" I said apologetically.

I felt my blood pour out of my neck slowly onto Marla's hand, causing my apology to rub off on her in more ways than one. She was asking herself "Why did he do this, what was he thinking!?" "If only you knew" I thought.

I felt her head move backwards slowly and I looked down towards her, her head slowly raised and looked at mine. "Why did you shoot yourself?" Marla asked, I noticed that she was showing a new emotion that she had never shown towards me before: concern. The only emotions I ever saw her display were anger and relief. I decided to ignore it for the time being and tell her what I thought of me shooting myself.

"It doesn't matter now. You're here and everything's fine." I insisted, then I realized that I might regret saying that, depending on Marla's reaction.

"You don't just shoot yourself one minute and forget about it the next," Marla was getting angry and I prepared myself for the worst. "How stupid can you be? I'm not even that stupid. What the fuck were you thinking?" Silence then came over the both of us. All I could do was stare into her big, brown eyes with quiet sadness, causing tears to start coming out of my eyes because of how beautiful they were, they were the most perfect eyes I had ever seen!

Marla's anger then turned into understanding. She knew why he did it; she once tried to kill herself as well. Although that time he was there to save her, "now it's my turn to save him" she thought.

I saw her eyes soften, I figured out she was no longer angry and tears started to come out of her eyes again. I thought this would be the perfect time to confess to her what I wanted to tell her for a while. "I I love you Marla" I said bluntly. Marla then buried her head back into my chest to let the tears flow out silently again and said the most heart-warming thing I have ever heard: "I love you too" she paused before continuing, "and that's why I came back" She said while we were both silently crying. Words weren't necessary now as we both know how we felt about each other.

As the tears slowed down, I then feel hands move up my body. I look at the hands and I saw they were Marla's as her head was slowly rising. I look at her as she slowly wraps her arms around my neck. I can't help but smile for the first time in a long time, because I knew what was about to happen. She pulls me closer until our lips kiss. The kiss is long and smooth. The only time we kissed was when she asked me to feel her breasts to see if there was a lump on them (Which I am pretty sure she lied about), but I decide not to question anything and enjoy the moment. My hands roam her body, pulling her closer. Marla's breasts became bigger and she started to moan in pleasure.

I am Jack's true happiness.

After about 5 minutes, we had to stop the kiss because we needed air (because when you kiss you forget to breathe through you nose). "Marla" I said, causing her to look at me. "While I would love to make love to you right here and now, I'm afraid it's too dangerous, so let's get out of here and I will attempt to explain everything when we get back to my place, OK?" Marla nodded. I could tell she was eager to make love to me as well.

"What about the guys downstairs?" asks Marla with a hint of fear in her voice. I couldn't blame her, they did kidnap her after all.

For the first time in a long time I am confident as I wrap my right arm around Marla's shoulders and say "Just be quiet and let me take care of them OK?" I ask politely. "OK" replied Marla as we walked into the elevator and went down to the lobby.

During the elevator ride, I felt Marla wrap her left arm around my shoulders. We smiled at each other but said nothing as the elevator descended to the lobby.

When we arrived at the lobby, the space monkeys were downstairs waiting for me. "Attention!" I shouted and all the space monkeys turned towards me and looked at me.

"Just do this as fast as possible so we can get out of here" Marla nudged me.

"Don't worry, I will" I replied before looking back at the space monkeys.

"First I just wanted to congratulate you on succeeding with your mission, you accomplished it rather well! As a result, I have decided to retire from Fight Club and live a normal life. My last order is to leave me and this Woman with me alone. Go find a new leader and goodbye forever!" I say as me and Marla walk out of the building and walk home, not hearing whatever the space monkeys are saying!


	3. Proper first time

This is going to be a very memorable chapter!

\---

I and Marla walked to my home in silence. Neither of us could think what to say and we were both in our inner thoughts. I was thinking about how to tell Marla everything to do with Tyler. She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't that bright. Marla was thinking how she could love me after all the things I had done. I could tell she was tired because she started to smoke a cigarette, occasionally letting me have some of it before smoking on it again. I decided I would just tell Marla the simplified version of the story.

After an hour we reached my home, just as dirty as ever, and found it was empty so we went inside. When we entered, I fell onto the sofa because of how tired I was due to the days events. Marla climbed on top of me and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in for a kiss! I didn't know why she was kissing me and I didn't care why, I loved her sweet lips of smoke and they tasted lovely. I decided to make up for lost time so I put my hands around Marla's waist picked her up, breaking the kiss and started to walk towards Tyler's bedroom. Marla giggled while I did so.

I was initially nervous because I had never been in his bedroom before. But since Tyler was dead, I was brave. I kicked the door open and kicked it closed again after I put Marla on the bed. Marla smiled as I placed my hands underneath her shirt, unhooking her bra, this allowed me to remove her bra, shirt and jacket at the same time, revealing her spectacular breasts. I placed lips on Marla's and began kissing her softly. My hand moved up her thigh and reached underneath her skirt.

"Oh yes"Marla moaned softly while feeling my fingers working on her and my lips moved to her soft neck.

I unzipped the back of Marla's skirt and pulled it off along with her panties and boots. My eyes took in her body. She was so damn beautiful and perfect. Round firm breasts with nipples like strawberries. Soft smooth skin. My erection grew even more. I removed my underpants and my shirt as well as my coat, revealing all my scars I had got ever since I joined Fight Club. Marla touched the scars and made me promise never to get this many scars again. After I promised, I captured Marla's mouth in a deep passionate kiss. I loved her sweet lips of smoke. They tasted so damn good. My hand ran through her black messy hair. Kisses then rained down on her neck as my hand again worked it's way up her leg and found her hot wetness.

"Oh yes!" Marla cried out as I fingers worked my magic, causing her eyes to close and her breathing to turn into short pants.

"That's right Marla, come for me, I want you to" I whispered in her ear.

She moaned as my fingers worked their magic. My lips found her hard nipples and caused her immense pleasure. Her breathing turned into short pants and she started having orgasms. I spent 20 minutes on 1 breast and caused her to have several orgasms before going to the other breast and doing the exact same thing all over again.

I waited until the last orgasm ended before kissing her on the lips and thrusting into her with my rock hard manhood into her willing body which had gone limp due to the amount of orgasms which she had. I didn't mind though, I could tell from her moaning that she loved it.

"Yes!" cried Marla as I pumped deeper into her.

"You like that?" I teased.

"Oh yes" Marla struggled to say due to her tiredness.

"You take it there then!" I said as I pumped harder into her. The mattress squeaked as we both climaxed and lay in each others arms afterwards.

I am Jack's sense of satisfaction.

"If your name's not Tyler, what is it then?" asked Marla, She sounded so tired she could fall asleep. I couldn't blame her though, I was quite tired too.

"Jack" I struggled to say.

"I love you Jack" Marla said before falling asleep.

"I love you too Marla" I said as I fell asleep, happy that this was a start of a beautiful relationship.

THE END


End file.
